Talk:Divert Hexes
Ouch. Alt F Four 07:12, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Punks Expel Hexes. And I was just getting to grips with that one. Kessel 10:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) I want more hex removal, more! --Apocrypha 19:18, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Over. Powered. Expel Hexes was a decent elite. This just destroys the idea of a degen team. It needs longer recharge.193.61.111.50 07:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Punks Blessed Light too... --Macros† (talk) 16:32, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not entirely, since BL heals regardless of whether a hex or condition is removed --Kiiron 18:24, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Ouch is right. This makes my Me/N scream #$%#!! every time he puts his stack of hexes on someone with cover like a good boy only to see them go bye-bye seconds later. :'( Apeiron 20:33, 7 January 2007 (CST) wow.... I'm stunned this skill pwns every single other monk skill out there. It's lie restore condition... only 10x as good. I'm truly stunned. lol i cant wait for this to be beaten to a horrible death by the nerfstick. Don't get too riled up by this skill. It's 10 energy which is less spammable than Expel, is Elite which is open to disabling from Signet of Humility, and needs a hex to fulfill conditions for heal and conditional removal. It's far more situational than Blessed Light, which makes it riskier to run. --Ufelder 06:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I concur. It isn't overpowered because of the 10 energy cost and its being elite. Whereas BL is not conditional, this is.--Life Infusion 19:19, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Still Still.. totally pawns blessed light lol. No need to blessed light without a hex, a regular heal is usually better. (Not a fifty five 19:33, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :Also, it's not linked to DF, so Monk secondaries can use it. I'll bet anyone 10 bucks it gets nerfed 1 week after NF comes out. ::I'll take that bet easy. 10 energy, and you gain probably 30-40 health for removing one hex, or the rare 60-80 for two hexes? Not worth it. --Carmine 16:30, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::Never fought a hex team in PvP, eh? This skill is great against spamming stacks of hexes. But if you're not fighting one of those, BLight is clearly superior, as people have pointed out. --Macros† (talk) 15:02, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Agreed. Migraine is popular in HA and its only going to be more frequent as teams bring less utilities and become more vulnerable to hexes. You might see a character with this using draw conditions also. (T/ ) 16:12, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::Ha! if your enemy doesnt use cover hexes, than chances are they suck enough to lose anyways. In TA e.g., you practically never find less than 2 hexes on someone if they're hex flagged.(Not a fifty five 22:49, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::Agreed. I use a Wither necro in RA sometimes, and I usually just call it quits for the day if I encounter a monk packing this skill, since I play at odd hours and will inevitably end up against them again. This will get used in PvP, and used a lot if the meta-game swings heavily towards hexes. --Shattered Self 08:17, 30 November 2006 (CST) I'd say both skills are situational, and I definitely won't agree that this punks BL. BL is a ridiculously efficient healing spell and will always have its day. That said, I'm going to be running Healer's Boon anyway... Kessel 12:03, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :To Life Infusion - I disagree, not only is Expel Hexes an elite too, but for 5 energy more, you can potentially remove 3 hexes, 3 conditions and heal 237, with a shorter recharge, I don't think Divert Hexes is overpowered, however i think it WILL be one of the better elites out there. --Terrifi Cani 12:54, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Terrific for hex removal, quite useless for everything else. Too conditional to be overpowered so I think this is far from being nerfed.-Onlyashadow 13:04, 12 October 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed. I think that with the advent of Nightfall we are beginning to see a lot more skills designed for very specific usage. I speculate that this could be due to ANet having covered a lot of core skill ground within the previous two campaigns. As it stands, this skill will probably see limited usage within a few specialised monk builds attempting to deal with mass hex teams, so you might see this pop up in ABs and HA, for instance. I am not sure of the utility gained from this skill over other elites in the GvG context, and this skill is probably pretty crud for PvE. Kessel 13:12, 12 October 2006 (CDT) What is the icon? A jellyfish? Can't quite make it out :) — Skuld 14:58, 5 December 2006 (CST) :I think it's the hexes Reapers Mark, Parasitic Bond and Faintheartedness being diverted into health.. oh and i think i can see an angry necro stamping his feet in the background :P Widowmaker 06:18, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Bubbles --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 15:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::Looks to me like the standard purple circles used to represent hexes in Remove Hex and Convert Hexes, but turned blue to represnt healing magic. Makes perfect sense to me :/Zalaeth 10:23, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Haha My friend referred to this skill as "Blessed Light on crack." =P — Jyro X 15:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) :According to the strange icon, it looks a little more like Blessed Light on Acid o_O Doom Music 12:15, 1 February 2007 (CST) Blessed Light? Never heard of it XD Wow, no guild (good guild)leaves home without this skill anymore XD. cow used this the other day and just pwned rank 60< guilds. And they were using 2 hex necros as well XD! Wow, get crackin admins, there isn't a GvG build for this :O —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.10.242.177 ( ) 9 March 2007. In response to title, admins don't make builds, editors do. And currently divert hexes is becoming rarer and rarer in top 100 builds anyways :P besides, you don't make team builds based on the monks lol, they evolve based on the team :) (Not a fifty five 04:17, 9 March 2007 (CST)) It's nice, but you can do well with dual purge sigs and save your elites for other stuff — Skuld 04:26, 9 March 2007 (CST) this calls for the nerfbat... >.> Caramel Ni 08:00, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Ok, why. — Skuld 09:53, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::Meh it wasn't used that much anyway, but this basicaly says "screw you" to hex overload. --Dazra 12:06, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :::Plus, more importantly IMO, it makes Expel ENTIRELY useless: More removed hexes (with high prot prayers), condition removal if you remove hex, HEALING if you remove hex, and to top it all off, 3 second faster recharge. As if Expel was underused before, they made it completely and utterly obsolete with this skill --Gimmethegepgun 14:42, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::::No one brings expel just specifically to remove hexes. It's just a very versatile skill that is used for people that can spare an elite and a secondary. Very often used in non-elite spike teams. M s4 23:54, 5 June 2007 (CDT) The Horror I play an illusion/migraine interupter and this thing makes me dman near useless on anything other than necros and eles. I want the person who suggested this to burn....--24.74.252.118 09:10, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :You play migraine and actually let them cast it? Shame on you! — Skuld 09:11, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :: hard to interrupt the 2 second cast imo, it's tricky.-OaS ::: Either 1. You're being sarcastic! 2. You've never heard of Power Return 20:38, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::As Migraine interrupter, I'd rather go against a monk playing this than holy veil. M s4 20:41, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Any use to runners? Anyone see a use for, say a R/Mo or W/Mo runner? Hex and condition removal, reasonably fast recharge, only downside is that 10 energy ... could be handled, tho. Must think on this. Bloodarrow 11:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Ooops, forgot to sign in. Bloodarrow 11:23, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :no. Bob fregman 19:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::You don't have the energy or the attribute points to make it worth it, so no. --Kale Ironfist 19:32, 6 August 2007 (CDT) heroes use this skill correctly what's that supposed to mean they only use when ou have 3 or more hexes, they dont try to remove conditions with it , thye dont use it for healing what exactly would be considered "wrong" cause i cant see any reason why they would use it to heal or remove conditions the skills mechanics are very simple. Inferior? Isn't this spell rather inferior to the new Peace and Harmony now? Sure, it provides more heals but it's also more expensive and more conditional. Maybe reducing energy to 5 would have been better. --Lexxor 11:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not inferior precisely because it actually heals. (T/ ) 13:32, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::P&H is 5 energy, which makes it spammable on recharge. The prot against new hexes/conditions just one-ups Divert. In high-end PvP, yes, like RC, the heal on this makes it theoretically PREFERRABLE to P&H, but I still think P&H is superior for the nigh-impossible-to-interrupt 1/4 cast and low energy cost (with a prot, to boot). People can boast the heal factor on Divert all they want, but nobody actually uses it. RC is good because it's cheap and you can use it with or without pre-emptive energy management. No one ever runs Divert because it's too expensive without GoLE, chancy for an elite slot to even find regular application, and 2 3/4 seconds (glyph, aftercast, Divert) is a long time to wait to get those lethal hexes off. Divert also only sees its full potential against stacks; P&H can be a quick-pinch strip of Empathy from a frontliner. In the event of intentionally bringing a monk to counter hexes, this is absolutely the only choice of elite I'd run on him. 23:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Just use Divert Hexes in Bogroot Growths and you will see how good it is. Removing 3 hexes, conditions, and healing for about 210 (+ divine favor) is good, plus, if you have energy problems, just take Selfless Spirit, and spam away untill it drops. (well, I have to say, it's not that good in PvP, I am just defending it for PvE anyways). :::: Hmm lets see, being spammable when there is nothing to remove is kinda useless now isn't it?So the spammibility goes out the window.Because PnH removes so many hexes and conditions it doesn't even matter that is has a protection against new hexes/conditions because you already removed the annoying/dangerous hexes and conditions and because those are so powerful, they take a while to reapply,no the heal does not make it theoretically preferable/better it just makes DH better period.Because when the target is at 100 hp (with deep wound )and you remove 3 hexes and conditions with DH and heal them for 200 hp pumping them back up to 400 ,the opponent might as well just start their while spike/train all over again, but with PnH you removed 6 hexes and 4 conditions and left them at 230 hp ( because you removed deep wound) guess what, that target is twice as likely to die then that guy sitting there at 400 hp,so in your own words DH is what to use for stacks but sucks for single hexes (hello there veil) while PnH is better to remove single hexes ( hello there veil) ow and btw Empathy???? Seriously empathy?Who the hell uses empathy, the damage on it is a joke.The 1/4 cast time on PnH is a great thing,Its probably there because if it was a 1 second cast just like DH nobody would look at it.In the event you bring a 3rd monk just to fight off hexes, yes this obviously wins over DH but thats the problem, just removing the hexes/conditions isn't enough,You also lost one damage dealer and possibly a waste a elite when you come across a team that isn't running high on hexes and only has a water ele and a shame/diversion mesmer.You also have a 3rd monk that doesn't have enough heals, so overall your team is gimped if you don't come across the perfect opponent.Btw DH recharges 2 seconds faster!Just wanted to say something nice about DH.PS the only reason nobody is running DH is because its not needed with the current meta(which is still trying to get stuck somewhere). Durga Dido 00:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Is it really necessary to be that condescending, Durga? In the event that there's nothing to remove, P&H and Divert are equally useless, so that situation stands to say nothing about comparing the two skills. There are plenty of annoying hexes/conditions which are very easy to reapply quickly (e.g. Crippling Shot, Blinding Surge, Faintheartedness, Soul Bind, Stolen Speed, almost all Water Magic hexes, etc). If you strip a stack before the enemy's done throwing new ones on, they come off on their own in a couple of seconds. When the target is at 100hp with a deep wound and no hexes, you have no condition removal or heal from DH. It's conditional. Not every spike target is going to have 3 hexes on him for you to remove and heal for 200. I trust that a team is sensible enough to not leave the P&H as the only monk, and after cleaning the spike target of DW and leaving him with 230hp, I'd hope your WoH would see it. Empathy deals upwards of 50 damage per hit, and during a frenzy spike, your options are to take about 200 damage per second or stop attacking. Not so much of a joke. Again, in the case that you ran across a team that wasn't running high on hexes, DH would be equally useless. You have to put the skills in the same circumstances to compare them. If you fight a team with no hexes, DH does nothing, while P&H is a 1/4 cast eliminator of condition stacks. P&H is universally applicable to PvP. Yes, DH recharges 2 seconds faster, but the recharge is a little moot when the energy cost is 10. You're not going to use DH every 5 seconds. In your own words, if there's nothing to remove, spammability goes out the window. 01:33, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I stopped reading after "the damage on Empathy is a joke". (T/ ) 06:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Currently spectating #50 Real Teazer DoM vs. #56 Vent Rage vR, both of which are running three monks, both of which have a monk using P&H. As a last word on the issue, flaggers. 06:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Seriously empathy?Who the hell uses empathy, the damage on it is a joke. Man, Empathy is no joke. I get spiked down with empathy plenty in pvp. In almost any pvp including RA it is fairly common for a Mesmer or a Necromancer even to be running empathy. If you get hit with it while under frenzy you have two choices. Die, or sit there like a rock hoping that someone brought a good hex removal. If I have a choice of a monk running Restore Condition or Peace and Harmony with a high Divine Favor then I am going to take the monk with PnH. PnH has the advantage of being in DF. So if you are running healing or prot it is easy to take. It does give a slight heal based on the DF. All the healing in the world aside, a mediocre monk running PnH with prot prayers is going to work out if they are even slightly coherent. Don't forget they can throw in a healing spell with any extra atts they might have and still provide a moderate heal based off DF. The added bonus from the spell with a higher DF makes for a great pre prot also. Anyway my point wasn't to debate Divert Hexes vs Peace and Harmony it was to let you know that Empathy is in fact a very powerful spell Tenetke Mekko 08:53, 18 December 2008 (UTC)